Joey Wheeler and Duke Devlin's Duel
}} Joey Wheeler and Duke Devlin faced each other in a game of Duel Monsters, during the Domino City Battles, in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It is based on Katsuya Jonouchi and Ryuji Otogi's Duel from the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. Prior Events A new Game store opens and a new student transfers to Yugi Muto's class. His name is Duke Devlin, a teen with a knack for dice, and he owns the new store. After school Joey challenges Duke to a duel, and make a wager: If Joey wins, Duke has to close down his store, but if Duke wins, Joey has to be his servant for a week. They head to the store where Joey gets some good cards and Duke broadcasts the duel on TV for all to see. Featured Duel: Joey Wheeler Vs. Duke Devlin Turn 1: Duke Duke draws "Oni Tank T-34" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1400/1700) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Joey Joey draws "Sword Hunter" and subsequently Normal Summons it (2450/1700) in Attack Position. "Sword Hunter" attacks and destroys "Oni Tank T-34" (Duke 2000 → 950). Since "Sword Hunter" destroyed a monster by battle, its effect activates, equipping the destroyed monster to itself and increasing its ATK by 200 ("Sword Hunter": 2450 → 2650/1700). Turn 3: Duke Duke draws "Michizure". He then Normal Summons "Dark Bat" (1000/1000) in Defense Position and Sets a card. Turn 4: Joey Joey draws. He then Normal Summons "Mad Sword Beast" (1400/1200) in Attack Position. "Mad Sword Beast" attacks and destroys "Dark Bat". "Mad Sword Beast" then inflicts piercing damage to Duke (Duke 950 → 550). Since one of Duke's monsters was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Duke activates his face-down "Michizure" to destroy Joey's "Sword Hunter". Turn 5: Duke Duke draws "Limiter Removal" and subsequently Sets it. He then Normal Summons "Spikebot" (1800/1700) in Attack Position. "Spikebot" attacks and destroys "Mad Sword Beast" (Joey 2000 → 1600). Turn 6: Joey Joey draws "Goblin Attack Force" and subsequently Normal Summons it (2300/0) in Attack Position. "Goblin Attack Force" attacks and destroys "Spikebot" (Duke: 550 → 50). Since "Goblin Attack Force" attacked, its effect switches it to Defense Position after it attacks and Joey won't be allowed to switch his monster's battle position until his next turn. Turn 7: Duke Duke draws. He then Normal Summons "Gradius" (1200/800) in Attack Position. Duke then activates his face-down "Limiter Removal" to double the ATK of "Gradius" ("Gradius": 1200 → 2400/800) until the End Phase. When it is Duke's End Phase, the last effect of "Limiter Removal" will destroy "Gradius". Duke then activates "Fairy Meteor Crush", equipping it to "Gradius" and granting it the ability to inflict piercing damage. "Gradius" attacks and destroys "Goblin Attack Force". "Gradius" then inflicts piercing damage to Joey (Joey 1600 → 0). Aftermath Joey is devastated that he lost, only for him to realize that he no longer had something to fight for, the strength of the heart of the cards. Even though Joey's friends tried to cheer him up, Duke immediately put Joey to work by dressing him up as a dog. Disgusted by the way Duke is treating Joey, Yugi changes into Yami Yugi and intervines, challenging him to a duel, but Duke says the game they will be playing will be the one he invented: Dungeon Dice Monsters, with even higher stakes: Should Yugi lose, he has to swear on his grandfather's life to never play Duel Monsters again and give up his title of "King of Games". Yugi accepts the terms and the battle soon begins.